


Change Of The Life

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chubby, M/M, Mpreg, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some would say he went over the edge with his eating, but Jensen didn't care when he carried a precious gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Of The Life

Jensen said that he had a valid reason to not need to think about what he was eating. It was with help from Jared. The whole thing could have been planned, but at first it wasn't. 

They hadn't known that Jensen would be able to get pregnant, so both had been surprised and very happy. Neither wanted to do an abortion, and Jensen had told Jared if his career wouldn't get hurt by it they would have the children. While he would be happy to do some TV, nothing would be better than their children.

So at seven months Jensen had turned out to look like he would if he had passed the birth date months ago. He didn't mind, knowing well his eating had gone overboard. Jensen also guessed his new adopted lifestyle didn't help. He had become a master of having Jared do all kind of things so he could lie resting on the sofa. 

Jared didn't seem to complain. Jensen came to get more attention from him and their sex was the best that it had been. So why change things? He wasn't that fit anymore and a part of him wanted to believe most of his new chubbiness was water his body kept because of the pregnancy. Jared had mention once or twice that it couldn't all be water, not after the way he was eating and Jensen had to admit his boyfriend was right. Most of the weight that wasn't from the babies was fat.

Fat or not, they had to see and make a decision after the little ones was born. Meanwhile, Jensen would continue eat what he wanted.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
